


The Santa Clause

by crtorr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired By The Santa Clause (Movies), One Shot, Reveal, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crtorr/pseuds/crtorr
Summary: In which a child can see that Kara Danvers is Supergirl. A sort-of reveal





	The Santa Clause

 

      “Isn’t it an absolutely gorgeous day for a walk, Lena?” Kara breathed in the crisp morning air as she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, her trademark ponytail swinging. Lena walked beside her donning a lightweight MIT sweatshirt and workout leggings, expensive-looking sneakers on her small feet.

      “It’s a little chilly,” Lena admitted, watching as a small cloud of condensation escaped from her lips. “But I’m always happy with you.” She grinned cheekily at Kara who laughed and shrugged off her jacket, placing it around Lena’s slender shoulders.

      “Here,” Kara pulled them to the side of the trail they were walking on in National City Central Park to allow other people to move past them. “Put this on.” Kara held the DEO-issued jacket out as Lena slid her arms through the sleeves. She rubbed Lena’s arms in an attempt to warm her best friend up. “Don’t worry, I don’t get cold easily, Alex says I’m like a portable heater,” she said, noticing the look of concern on Lena’s face. Lena laughed, shaking her head.

      “You’re a piece of work, Kara Danvers,” she said as they continued down the path. Lena, warmer and happier now, linked her arm with the blondes as the two walked in contented silence. After smiling politely at an elderly couple making their way slowly past them, dodging a toddler who made a daring escape from its parents, and stopping to pet a gorgeous greyhound, the pair took a seat on a bench overlooking a pond and enjoyed each other’s company. “I rarely get to relax like this,” Lena admitted, allowing her normally tense muscles to loosen.

      “Me too,” Kara said, tilting her face up toward the slivers of sunshine peeking through the clouds. “I love this. Hanging out with you. When you’re not too busy saving the world, of course.”

      “Says the woman who can change peoples minds with one article,” countered Lena. Kara blushed, shaking her head as Lena continued, “We’re both doing our part, Kara—” She was cut off by a blast of water that hit Kara square in the face. The blonde, sputtering, turned to see a little boy with a water gun grinning sheepishly.

      “Sorry, miss,” he said guiltily.

      “Aden!” Two women came running up behind him, one pushing a jogging stroller. “Did you just—” The shorter of the two came to a halt. “Oh.”

      “We are _so_ sorry…” The taller, blonde one gushed as the other woman grappled the water gun from the boys grasp. “He thinks himself a warrior of sorts.”

      “Oh, no worries,” Kara said as she stood up, patting her face dry with her sleeve. “A little water won’t hurt anybody.” Lena was stifling a laugh and stood next to her best friend.

      “We could all use a little wake-up call like that,” Lena said, brushing a strand of damp hair behind Kara’s ear.

      “I’m Clarke,” the blonde woman introduced herself, holding out a hand, Kara wiped her wet hand on her jeans before shaking the woman’s hand. “This is my wife, Lexa.” She gestured to the brunette who was fussing over the infant in the stroller while simultaneously attempting to shove the water gun in the bottom basket.

      “I’m Kara,” she introduced herself, smiling at the pair. “This is—”

      “Lena Luthor,” Lexa finally succeeded in stuffing the water gun under the stroller. “We’re huge fans of your work,” Lexa said breathlessly, shaking Lena’s hand. Lena flushed at the compliment, used to the biting insult that typically followed her last name.

      “You two make such a lovely couple,” Clarke added.

      Kara’s eyes widened slightly as she stuttered, “We—We’re not—um…”

      “Kara and I are just friends,” Lena smiled gently, placing a hand on the blonde’s arm. Lexa quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

      “Ah, my mistake,” Clarke said, as Aden tugged on his mother’s sweater. “Sorry again, about the whole water gun thing.”

      “Mama let’s go…” Aden whined, bouncing impatiently. Lexa shot him a look and he fell silent, pouting.

      “It was really nice to meet you two, even under our son’s ambush—” Lexa grinned sheepishly.

      “Hope to run into you again sometime!” Clarke called as she was pulled away by Aden, who had spotted a duck down by the pond. Lexa laughed, shaking her head as she followed her family, carefully maneuvering the stroller down the hill. Kara blinked, amused, as she reclaimed her seat on the bench. Chuckling, Lena took her place next to Kara, whose glasses were still slightly wet from the ambush.

      “Kara, your glasses—” Lena reached up, gently removing the small frames and drying them on the jacket. “Here.” She handed them back to Kara who smiled her thanks, but before she could voice it, was ambushed by a small girl clambering onto Kara’s lap. She gazed up at Kara with dark brown eyes, dark hair bounced near her shoulders.

      “Supergirl!” she threw her arms around Kara’s neck who sputtered, glancing at Lena and nervously searching for the girl’s parents. “F’y! F’y!” The little girl tugged at the collar of Kara’s button-up shirt. “Peas?”

      Lena looked up as she saw a woman sprinting toward them, panic clear in her eyes. “Ruby!” Lena squinted as the woman got closer.

      “Sam?”

      “Lena! Oh, thank god.” Sam said breathlessly as she sat heavily on the bench next to Kara. “At least she went to someone she knows.” Sam pried Ruby from Kara’s lap, shooting her an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry. She just took off. She never does that.” Sam ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair as Kara grinned nervously.

      “It’s okay, she’s very sweet,” Kara said, glancing at Lena curiously. Lena smiled gently, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder.  
      “Kara, this is Samantha Arias, she’s going to be my CFO. We went to MIT together for grad school.” Sam shook Kara’s hand as Lena introduced her, Ruby wiggling in her lap.

      “So, you’re the famous Kara Danvers,” she smiled, trying to keep a hold on her daughter who was struggling adamantly to squirm out of her mother’s arms. “Lena talks about you all the time.”

      Lena shot Sam a look, “Not all the time…” Ruby finally escaped from her mother’s grasp and Sam sighed as her daughter opted for Kara’s lap instead. Kara smiled gently at the girl as she fiddled with the buttons on her shirt.

      “You flatter me, Lena,” she said, adjusting her glasses as Ruby grabbed them. “But you’re far more impressive.” The blonde turned to Sam, “Maybe she’ll have more time to relax now that you’re working with her.”

      “The woman forgets to live,” Sam said, rolling her eyes. “I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve seen her walking for fun.” Kara smiled as she surrendered her glasses to Ruby who shoved them on her own face and squealed with laughter.

      “Supergirl!” Ruby’s chubby toddler fingers ripped open Kara’s button-up shirt to reveal the House of El crest underneath. Lena laughed softly as Kara clasped her hand over her chest.

      “I can explain—”

      “Yes, Ruby, she _is_ Supergirl, good job,” Lena said as Sam returned her daughter to her own lap. Lena gently removed the glasses from Ruby’s face and returned them to the blonde who hastily placed them on her face. The Kryptonian stammered as Lena slowly buttoned up her shirt for her. “But she doesn’t need to be Supergirl right now, darling.” Lena gave Kara a pointed look as Sam stifled laughter.

      “You—you _knew_?” Kara stuttered, blushing profusely as Lena patted her cheek consolingly.

      “Let’s talk about this later, dear.” Lena turned to Sam, “Wine later? All three of us? I think we have a lot to discuss.” The CEO turned back to the blushing blonde, “Do you think Alex would like to babysit? She could bring over the NDA forms to sign as well.”

      Kara, still speechless, nodded listlessly as Lena stood, pulling Sam into a hug. “I’ll text you,” Sam whispered as Ruby placed a sloppy kiss on Lena’s cheek. “It was nice to finally meet you, Kara!” The brunette’s eyes twinkled as she patted Kara on the shoulder. 

      “Buh-bye Supergirl!” Ruby shouted over Sam’s shoulder as the mother and daughter made their way down the path. Lena smiled fondly as she sat next to her best friend. Kara turned to her; eyebrows furrowed.

      “I’m so confused.” The Kryptonian pinched the bridge of her nose as Lena leveled her gaze on her and stood, holding out her hand.

      “Come,” Kara took the offered hand and stood up, keeping pace with the CEO as she began to walk. “Let’s talk.”


End file.
